Talk:The Storm Fronts
=Restrictions= Hey kids, to maintain a good balance between Royals vs. Commoners, there is a limit of THREE noble family groups at any time, and all will likely be associated with an adviser. Note that these families will likely end up being very old, too, and not too large. If you can, PLEASE make more commoners!!! Also noble queens don't live in the common den, for the group is very divided. Noble queens will remain with their family units. Please use the following outline for character requests, and allow time for the requests to be passed before creating their pages. ::Name: (go nuts) ::Age: (cats are considered "adults" in the group at the age of 18 moons, and typically die around 5 or 6 years of age. Nobles typically live longer.) ::Appearance: (simple, with a link to a life image) ::Character: (as best as you can, this will be accessed pretty critically and if there's any conflict or issues, it will be critiqued. This must be up to standards before your request is passed.) ::Rank: (commoner? adviser? noble? there is a max of 5 advisers at any one time, and only three families of nobles. go nuts on commoners tho) ::Family/History: (where were they born? To whom? How was their upbringing? Have they traveled? Etc. Nobles probably haven't ever left the group except for business matters.) Tesla & Dallas - Approved ::Tesla :Appearance: blue Burmese tom with pale green eyes :Character: alert, active, egotistical, thinks lowly of commoners and highly of himself, total player but is very picky about who he sleeps with, kind of a bully to the "low lifes", worships the royals, total suckup, likes to sing when alone, total jerk, can be a bully :Family: Dallas (sister) :Rank: Adviser ::Dallas :Appearance: blue Burmese molly with green eyes :Character: total opposite of Tesla, shy, quiet, intimidated by royals, fearful of water, doesn't worship anyone, respects certain commoners, nice, gentle, mother figure to pretty much everyone, would adopt a kit in need, very stern :Family: Tesla (brother) :Rank: Queen/Noble hope their ok — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 02:02, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Okay so two small flaws here before they're a-okayed: Tesla can't exactly be a father figure and a total player at the same time, for the connotations of "father-figure" means he's calm and devoted, whereas being a player lacks any devotion at all to anything other than his trade. As for Dallas, she can't really be scared of the royals, for if her brother is an adviser, that means she's either one too OR she's some other type of noble figure, for the role is inherited. Sure she can be intimidated, but an outright fear is not going to work well with her role in society. 01:35, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Also, Burmese cats have green or gold eyes depending on their coat; blue eyes are not within the breed standards. Do you have pictures of something otherwise? 01:45, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Approved. 22:48, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Doc and Eloise - Approved :Doc ::Desc: black oriental tom (http://prntscr.com/aek1qt) ::Age: 37 moons (3.083 years) ::Personality: stoic, generally uninterested in the affairs of others. admires sebastian's leadership, but does intend to fight him for dominance if an heir isn't chosen soon. he also likes to fight in general. just a giant quiet baby who likes to fight. ::history: nothing special. Former loner, joined this group after having a bad run-in with Mortimer. ::Rank: commoner :Eloise ::Desc: cinnamon point oriental she-cat (http://prntscr.com/aek1kh) ::Age: 25 moons (2.083 years) ::Personality: attractive, capable, clever, faithful, humble, persuasive, steadfast, boyish, sarcastic, tough, can be cantankerous, can be careless, critical, envious, can be impulsive but she's good at controlling it. ::history: nothing special. lived in the group all her life, but her parents are unnamed and deceased nobles; dad was an adviser. ::Rank: Adviser 02:37, 03/13/2016 doc seems rad but the only thing is that advisers typically inherit their roles; if eloise is common-born, then she'd probs have to be much older to be an adviser. 20:16, March 13, 2016 (UTC) these two are golden; go for it. Basilisk - Approved since leggy claims i have to be a model citizen or something :Name: Basilisk :Age: he'd be like maybe 40something moons?? :Appearance: http://orig12.deviantart.net/d74b/f/2015/303/3/a/oritental_shorthair_white_by_expectocs-d9evyim.jpg :Character: clever, pretty chill with cats, brave but yet reckless, usually pretty energetic and adventurous, but yet knows when to be serious, sometimes overly dramatic, socialable/charismatic but yet usually levitates towards one cat as a bff (him+sebbffs5evr ;^) and prefers small groups, brutally honest, open minded, can be childish but has matured more with age :Rank: adviser :Family/History: inherited his position bc of his family heritage, his parents were probably higher ups, advisers etc. pls critique this masterpiece. 21:04 Sun Mar 13 approved u fool 22:49, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Seth & Hathor - approved :Name: Seth :Appearance: brown tabby tom of foreign build. :Age: 20 moons (1.66 years) :Character: a general first impression of Seth is that the tom has a stick up his ass. He has an ego that is mainly built from his adoptive father's ego and his sense of self-worth. Tends to see some cats as rivals that must be defeated. Might on occasion butt-heads with the royals because of his desire to pick a rival. prefers to be alone most of the times, and only will hang around those of equal or higher rank. Though in the past he has made some exceptions to his 'ego dictated social classing', and made one or two friends amongst the commoners. :Rank: Noble :Family/History: his adoptive father was a royal and became a figure to Seth and his younger brother - Madu (deceased). he was their maternal uncle and in the absence of their father, took it upon himself to make sure they would survive. Seth inherited the family's noble title. :Name: Hathor :Appearance: blue and white she-cat of foreign build. :Age: 20 moons (1.66 years) :Character: she's a hard-working cat and is dedicated to serving the royals and nobles. Hathor keeps herself calm to pretty much protect herself from the anger of others. she doesn't like temper-ridden cats and tends to just stay away from them and their arguments for the most part. loves to, in her free moments, catch up with her friends and share a meal and talk the day away. kind of just loves to embody the daily life of her home group. :Rank: Commoner :Family/History: Born into the group to a pair of commoners. She was a part of their last litter, and became a member a few seasons after their deaths (multitude of hereditary issues + age?). Has since lived as a commoner. hope these two nerds are okay 22:26 Sun Mar 13 2016 these two both rock; hathor is totally okay but my only concern is with seth's family. royals are immediate relatives of the leader, meaning their uncle and mother would have been sebastian's cousins (guessing by age), and therefore he would be a royal too, but i wasn't totally hoping to expand his family through his parents and whatnot. seth could be a royal, but that's a buttload of other expectations and stuff i haven't totally written up yet, so you'd have to be pretty flexible for the time being. 22:53, March 13, 2016 (UTC) That's totally fine bro. If you'd like for the time being I can leave his family/heritage blank until you figure all that out. But i'm all cool with being flexible for him. 23:57 Sun Mar 13 2016 That totally works! 06:03, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Mitsy & Mint :Mitsy ::Appearance: sorrel Abyssinian she-cat with hazel eyes (life image) ::Character: :Misty is attractive, brilliant, and charismatic. She likes to think that she is the prettiest cat there is and that any tom would choose her for his mate. She is brilliant and very smart, she is a bit smarter than an average cat. She is charismatic and is often charming others. Misty is confident, elegant, and graceful. She is confident in anything she does and never gets down. She is elegant and graceful always walking around with a poise stature. Mitsy is independent, leaderly, and loyal. She is independent and doesn't depend on others to do anything for her. She describes herself as leaderly, but at times can be caught being nice and quite leaderly to others. She is loyal and generous to those she trusts and respect her. She in return will respect them and be loyal to them. Mitsy is ambitious, old-fashioned, and outspoken. She is ambitious and is quit competitive when doing things. She is old fashioned has a certain way of doing things. She is outspoken and speak her mind freely. Mitsy is proud, sarcastic, and stoic. he is proud and is often found arrogant and rude because of this. She is sarcastic and usually anwers with sarcasm. She is stoic and never usually feels any emotion towards others, although there are ex eptions including very close friends and love interests. Mitsy is abrubt, stright-forward, and crafty. She is abrubt and often surprises others with her choices and actions. She is staight-forward and tells others what she thinks of them from the start. She is crafty and is said to be devious most of the time when around others or just competing. Mitsy is easily jealous, fiery, and hostile towards those she don't know. She is easily jealous and usually threatens the other cat with sharing their secret openly. She is fiery and has quite the attitude when angry. She is hostile towards those she doesn't like and those she doesn't know. ::History: Born as a loner joined with Mint at the age of twelve moons. ::Family: Unknown ::Rank: Commoner :Mint ::Appearance: Russian Blue she-cat with olive green eyes (life image) ::Character: kind, sassy, motherly, respectful, more likely the one to end arguments than Mitsy, ambitious, has a thing for singing, shy around those she doesn't know, can be ignorant/rude, dislikes being treated badly ::History: Born as a loner joined at the age of twelve moons with Mitsy. ::Rank: Commoner — River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 17:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC)